Twisted like a rope
by Please wait
Summary: She's twisted, she's a rebel, she's sick and hard to handle The worst part of all is she doesn't care She's twisted like a rope, that is wrapped around your throat But the worst part of all is she really doesn't care about you.
1. Innocent Friendship

**AN: If just happened to stumble upon this fic please tell me what you think. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I do own my laptop so that's something?**

_Honestly I hated the fact that I was part of the bully group. We went around teasing people about their insecurities. We were only five but a five year old can say some harsh words. I hated it because I hurt people just for being different I couldn't deal with it._

_"Ann we should stop." I said in calm but stern voice. Although my version of stern is not all that stern._

_"Why Vicky?" She said innocently while looking at her latest victim. She made me gag at the sound of my name._

_"It's Victoria! And don't act so innocent, you're hurting people and it's not right!" I scream causing her to laugh that resembles the joker._

_"I thought you had a backbone Vicky but I guess I was wrong about you. Go play with your weird goth friend!" Told you five year olds have harsh words. She left me like that and it was only when I realized there was sobbing behind me that there was someone there._

_"Hi are you ok?" I ask the girl crying. She didn't stop because I sensed she was still upset._

_"You didn't have to do that. I don't want friends."_

_"But you need a friend. I will be your friend even if you don't want me to be." I stare at her but I realized it was a huge mistake. The girl has the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and I was entranced by the green/blue orbs staring at me._

_"My name is Victoria and please don't call me Vicky."I tell the girl almost automatically which seems to break me out of my trance."_

_"I'm Jade and I think I'll call you Tori since you don't like Vicky." She then gets up and looks at the sky._

_"I hope you will be my friend when I need you most." She said with a satisfied smile._

_And with that I never wanted to loose that smile._

That was exactly 11 years ago but I can still remember it like it was yesterday. That girl was my best friend and she would eventually be my everything. And like all things she was gone the second i knew I loved her. But I will have her back someday because I know that she loves me too.

**Hi my name is Please wait... This my first fanfic and I thought that I would do a jori because that was the first fanfic I ever read. I will have my humorous comments here and there but other than that I would just ask you to give me helpful reviews on this story. I will try update as much as I can exercise(which is everyday I am not lazy) so have faith. I will post two chapters per update so you guys aren't clueless and last but not least... Please review, I might die if I don't get a single review so please do. also the chapters I will be posting will be longer than this but hope you still enjoy it. Now I am off to write some more and "I'll be back." Terminator style.**


	2. Saw you again

**AN: thanks for the reviews here the next chapter. Took alot of editing but I'm happy with it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS EVEN SHOWN ON VICTORIOUS.**

Today is the first day at Hollywood Arts and I can't lie, I am sh- really scared. I'm normal and everyone else is extraodinary. I mean the showcase was awesome but I don't think I can make it in a fancy arts school. I mean I don't get how Trina made it but I still can't process how I am going to cope.

I brush my teeth and decide that it is a good idea that I should go to school with Trina. First mistake. Trina spends an hour in the bathroom and half an hour changing her clothes because it's not "cute enough". We eventually make it to school but she then ditches me leaving me in the hall way with strange people.

The first person and by far most interesting person was a cute redheaded girl with the attention span of pigeon. It's harsh but true.

"Oh my gosh, you're Tori right. You sang at the showcase." the bubbly redhead said

"I'm Cat." I looked at her with confusion.

"Like the animal?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" she screams. Man this girl has problems.

"Nothing… I like cats."

"Me too!" she said excitedly and with that was gone. Now alone once again I decided to talk with the guy holding a puppet.

"Hi can you help me get to Mr. Sikowitz class?" I said and it almost looked as if he was going to pee himself.

"Whoa… female… yes." He cleared his throat. "Head due north for twenty paces."

"What are you saying fool she's not a pirate." I almost laughed. His puppet just insulted him. I soon realise that him and the puppet had a sort of relationship. Like that was his other half that he didn't know how to show it. I felt bad and wanted to help him. Until his puppet started talking to me.

"Down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, Second door on your right."

"Thanks"

"Whatever it takes cupcake." I mentally gagged. This is why I don't belong here. No one is normal. The closest people to normal are the teachers. I actually made it to class were I bumped into a cute boy. I also accidently spilled his ice coffee

"Oh hey" I said while rubbing his shirt. He was actually pretty attractive. But there had to be a catch.

"Oh my gosh." He said calmly.

"Don't worry I think it's coming out."

"Nope I think you're making it worse." I laughed. There was no way this guy is single. And I guess I was right.

"Why are you rubbing all over my boyfriend?" Cue jealous girlfriend. Damn.

"Sorry." I say looking at her eyes. I'm guessing today is full of mistake because looking at her eyes was one of them. She had eyes that were green/blue and had rave hair. In an instant I knew it was Jade.

**_Flashback to 2 years ago:_**

_I can't believe it, after three months of utter denial I finally know why I can't stay away from Jade. Yes it would be easier just to say because she is my best friend so we are of course attached to the hip. But that doesn't explain why my skips a beat when she touches me or why I feel empty when I don't see her at school. And in that moment I saw her kissing one of the guys in our grade made me realise, I am in love with Jade. It was even that special to Jade because it was a dare but still I was jealous. _

_As soon as I saw the kiss I ran, not looking back, not responding to Jade calling me. I went to the girls bathroom and started to cry. Why I was crying? I didn't know but I couldn't stop. I couldn't help my feelings._

_"Tori?" Jade called. She knew I was in here so she wasn't gonna let me out. Time to lie._

_"Sorry Jade it's just seeing you kissing another person made me feel so lonely." I said in the most convincing voice I could make. She apparently bought it. So she just laughed at me. she told me that it was okay and that one day I would get my first kiss too. I know what I am doing isn't right and that I should tell Jade. She at least deserves to know my feelings._

_But she could never know and I would just sit on the side-lines watching Jades lovers come and go. Funny how a sad look has an effect on my best friend. Just one look out of the window and she knew something was up. She dragged me into an empty classroom during lunch._

_"Tori, what the hell is going on with you? You've been so depressed lately and you can't even look me in the eye." She stares at me waiting for answer that I don't want to give._

_"I- Jade I don't know-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door._

_"Is somebody in there?" I almost yelped._

_Jade mouths the words hide and we hide in one of the cupboards. Once inside we hear the door opening and a few moments later closing. It took me five seconds to realise the position we were in. Jade was on top of me and her face was inches away from mine._

_"What the hell is wrong? Ever since I kissed Jake you've been acting so sad yet you won't tell me because you're afraid it will be somewhat of a burden." She stares at me, trying to get an answer but I refuse._

_"It's none of your business Jade." I say almost screaming at her. I look at her but I realised my mistake too late. I find myself staring right at her eyes. She has me trapped and knows that I will cave in._

_"Really?"_

_"Jade… I think I might uhm…" I'm at a loss of words. The only way I can tell her is to show her._

_"Tori?" I closed the gap between us. The kiss wasn't long but I was still satisfied. I could taste the gummy bears she ate during lunch and to me that was the greatest taste in the world. I pulled away to see her eyes. She wasn't mad but she was still shocked. She then goes in for the kiss and we stayed that way till the bell rang._

_End of flashback_

I found Jade and even though she wasn't all too happy to see me I was. I had found her and I wasn't going to let go.

**AN: I had this idea a few months back and got from watching an anime called Sakura Trick. It's about two friends who fell in love in their first year of high school. I then thought if fourteen year old girls could fall in love, why not make that a Fanfic for victorious. I know now that in Japan high school starts when you are 16. The damage has been done so don't hate me. Also I still feel like I am doing something wrong with this story so any help will get you the blessing of charity. Review :)**


	3. She don't give a

**Another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they were really helpful. Hope this chapter explains everything ScottyBgood**

It's been exactly two months since I first saw Jade and it has not been as pleasant as I thought it would be. After I bumped into her boyfriend she has made sure my life in Hollywood Arts has been hell. She poured coffee on me, made me get detention, managed to ridicule me at every chance she could get and has scared on many occasions. And all I did to get back at her was kiss her boyfriend which I apologized for.

It doesn't help that she and I used know each other because whenever I brought it up, she would claim that she doesn't know me. If I knew any better I would stop pestering her but every time I tried to stop thinking about her, she would just come back in to my head like she had a permanent residence their.

And the one thing that I have noticed is that she is not this cruel to anyone else. I've seen her just chase people away but that is it. She chases people away but with me she has to be cruel to me.

At least Jade is the only bad thing about Hollywood Arts. Here they only teach you art stuff. That's it! No accounting or science, although we still have to learn math which I don't mind. Not all the teachers are crazy and you will never get bored in their class. And for homework I have to write my own song with Andre.

I really love this school and I, as my friends kept telling me, fitted in perfectly. I'm on my way to discuss with Andre when we are gonna practice when I stop. I thought I heard sobbing from the janitors closet and I almost dismissed it. Almost. I opened the door to see who was crying and as soon as I could register the person, my eyes went wide.

"Jade?" I ask in a worried voice.

"Go away Vega!"

"What's wrong, I heard you outside. Did something happen?" She doesn't look at me. I only here silence but then-

"My dog died okay! He was always there when I was sad but now he's gone." She cries into my shoulder and comfort her. Honestly I was glad Jade allowed me back in but I know Jade. She gonna shut me out again and I can't do anything about it.

After the closet incident Andre and I finished our song and he was sure we would get an A. Of course I was afraid people wouldn't like it and wouldn't understand who I wrote it for. It was intended for Jade but it's not like a serenade. More like a wake up call, telling her that she is going a bit too far but I think no one else would understand.

The next day we had to present our songs and as I said, Jade shut me out and made sure that we came on last just so she could make fun of me. I sit at the piano waiting for Andre cue then start singing.

**(AN: song is called Twisted by Skylar Grey, Eminem and Yelawolf)**

You've had that stone face, as if I'm not here Can't you see that I've been crying? I didn't know you'd be insane Dreams can be so deceiving You're an itch I can't reach A wound that won't heal The smell of skin that's burning I didn't know you'd be insane But it's true, and just say all I am to you

Andre starts singing and I can see the look on Jades face, her eyes are on me and I know she knows who the songs about.

There's a pain in my neck, thorn in my side Stain on my blade, blood on my knife Been dreaming of her, all of my life But she won't come true, she's just my nightmare I woke up to

The fact that it's my turn doesn't stop me from wanting to see Jade's reaction when I sing.

She's twisted, he's a lover, she's set, he's hard to handle The worst part of all is he just don't care She's twisted like a rope, that is wrapped around his throat But the worst part of all is she really don't give a

(She don't give a shit.)

With that line said Jade stormed out. I ran after her, and I knew everyone was confused when I left. I found her in the janitors closet again crying.

"You have no right, no right to say those things about me!" She screams almost making me sad.

"Jade I said I was sorr-"

"You don't even know what to apologise for, do you?" I was taken back at this remark.

"Well let me refresh your memory! You let those bitches cloud your judgement like before you met me and became a school bully. You then almost got into a fight and I had to punch the girl who would have kicked your ass!" I was silent, remembering all of these things that happened.

"You want to know the worst part, huh? You turned on me and told everyone I was a dyke! For fear of losing your stupid Barbie friend! So you want to know why I treated you so cruelly? Because of what you did to break my heart so don't act like the victim!" And she left the janitors closet, leaving me crying and left alone with my own thoughts.

And that was why Jade West left my life, because I was the twisted one.

**Thanks again for reading my story, and I really appreciate all the followers Ive been getting. This chapter was easy to write but editing it was a bitch, let's hope this has given you what you wanted. I will also say that I will be doing jades pov next chapter because we don't really know how jade feels. If there is something i should fix, pls tell me.**

**Review:)**


	4. Ain't that a shame

**This is a flashback chapter to explain in detail what happened between Tori and Jade. I also just wanted to ask if the song in the previous chapter was suitable. Without further ado I give you a Jade POV flash back.(the whole chapter will be in italics.**

_If I said things were going good between me and Tori, that would be an understatement. I absolutely loved Tori and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. She always had a way of making things better even when those things were still good without her. Believe me when I say this, everything is better when you are doing it with someone you love._

_Tori although has been making more friends since we've been dating but it doesn't bother me. She always comes back to me no matter who asks her to stay away. The only thing I find a problem is the fact that the girl she is friends with the same girl who bullied me in school. She assures me that the girl has changed but I know once a bully, always a bully. _

_Today at school is just any other day, I normally don't pay much attention in school and I normal clown around. I was playing with my favourite scissors that my grandma got me when suddenly-_

_"Hey, West!" The devil herself was here. Don't get me wrong, I quite scary myself but at least I have Tori to keep me in check._

_What do you want, Smrisky?" Yup really horrible surname but no one dares to tell her. Except for me?_

_"Don't call me that, bitch!"_

_"Aww I thought we had a thing going on here?" I tease. She tries not to look defeated but she was never a good actress._

_"Listen here you gank, I only came here because Tori suggested we should hang out but if you don't want to play nice, then you don't get to hang with us." I laughed. So hard that I dropped my scissors._

_"Look, A- Smrisky, I don't need you or your gang because I have Tori." And with that I walked away from her but before I could put my distance between us she said-_

"Not always, one day she gonna see you for the freak you are and leave you, hopeless and alone." That cut deep. I almost punched her in the face but instead I walked away. Guess Tori has been rubbing off on me.

_The next day was a Saturday and Tori decided to come to my house for some alone time. Of course I couldn't refuse because both my parents were away on business trips. When Tori was over we would play games, watch movies, make out and talk. Unfortunately I didn't think we were gonna do my favourite "session" because I didn't want to hang out with Ann._

_"Tori I told you already. I don't like her." She gave me a hurt look when I said those words like I just cut up her teddy bear (not joking) with my scissors._

_"Jade, she's one of my good friends. Can't you just give her a chance?"_

_"Nope." I said popping the p._

_"Well can you stop being a gank to her?" I was shocked when Tori said that. First of all Tori never swears, period. Second of all she was siding with Ann. It's like Ann's feelings were more important than mine. My girlfriend/best friend sided with my enemy with a the delusion that she wanted to be friends with her._

_"Tori! Why the hell would you say that? You're saying that by just standing up to her, I am the gank!" Anger was taking over me and I could feel it. Of course this was our first argument we had as a couple and if I wasn't so pissed off, I would be happy. Tori and I were way too happy and I'm kinda glad we've started bickering. As long as it doesn't lead to a break up, I would fight with her all day. Yeah I'm crazy but I just can't help it._

_After the fight she calls her mom to pick her up and tries not to do anything girlfriendish so she can be mad. Of course that doesn't last ten minutes because while I'm doing my homework, she surprise kisses me. Not that I'm complaining but she still hasn't apologised. Her mom comes right in the middle of the kiss and thank god that she used the doorbell because I didn't want to explain why I was on top of her daughter kissing her._

_Obviously when Tori left I felt lonely so I did everything to keep me occupied until it was night time. When it was about 6:30 Tori called me asking if I wanted to sleepover tomorrow. I reluctantly said yes knowing that she was gonna have a fit if I didn't come. It wasn't like she was inviting anyone else._

_I mentally cursed myself as soon as I saw the four sleeping bags. There's a difference between sleepover and slumber party. A sleepover is inviting 1-2 friends, while a slumber party is inviting more than 2. Of course Tori didn't tell me it was a slumber party probably because she thought I wouldn't come. If I didn't love her I would have to kill her for doing that._

_"Jade! You made it." I gave her the most menacing death glare I could do and she almost looked scared. Almost. _

_"Tori unless you don't explain to me in the next five seconds I'll-"_

_"You'll do what?" I held my breath. Only one thing could get under her skin._

_"Vicky!" She yelped and with that I turned away victorious. _

_Other than the fact that Ann was there the slumber party was actually fun. We didn't do a lot of girly stuff(thank god) but we did watch movies, talk about pretty much anything, eat and drink junk food and play games like hide and seek. Personally I think we're to old but it didn't stop the fun._

_Of course what comes up must go down because what I heard on my way to the bathroom broke my heart. While I was going to the bathroom I heard Ann talking to Tori in there. They weren't even trying to be quiet but I still had to press my ear against the door to hear._

_"Tori why are you even friends with her?" I assume Ann is talking about me._

_"Well she needed a friend and-" _

_"That's the thing, she NEEDED a friend. She can make friends on her own." I wanted to punch her but also wanted to see what Tori would say._

_"Why do you hate her so much?"_

_"Because she's a lesbian Tor," Whoa. "She likes girls and that's a really bad sin." The bitch hates me because her religion says so! She has to hate Tori then."_

_"Umm... that's not too bad right."_

_"Tori, she's a dyke and must rot in hell. Are you with me." Tori please don-_

_"Yes, the dyke must rot!" Now I'm angry because Tori called me a fucking dyke and just ruined our relationship. I call my chauffeur to come pick me up and make up some excuse about why I was leaving early. Some of the girls sounded sincerely sad when they heard I was leaving but I couldn't stay. I cried the whole night without getting a wink of sleep because all I could think of was Tori. She betrayed me and I guess I was expecting it from the beginning. I just hoped I was wrong. _

_The next day I was in school Tori tried to talk but I pushed her away and as far as possible. She stopped trying but her friend Ann had to be a bitch and tell everyone about me._

_"Hey everyone! Guess what! My friend Tori has something to say." Wow is there nothing too evil for her? She Making Tori call me a lesbian, I front of the whole school! I was just about to tell her to stop when a girl named Jess who was a ninth grader came storming. She apparently didn't like the way Tori was talking about lesbians to Tori and would have kicked her ass if it weren't for me. I got expelled from the school and Tori got a months detention._

_I left and never said a word to her again. That's why I hate Tori Vega._

**I really have no energy to say anything right now so if it's bad, review. Good? Review. Also next chapter will go to present Jade and how she feels now, in the present. I love how many people love this story so thanks for reading it.**


	5. Letting Go

_**AN: Hi**_ **_sorry_** _**got the late update, had no power at my**_ **_house_ _meaning_** _**no wifi, and this is the**_ _**only**_ _**time my wifi hasn't given me problems. I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and to Justthatgirl(guest) I've listened to all the songs on shady xv and my favourite is Die Alone. Anyway without further ado**__._

Jades POV

There are a lot of things I hate. One of them is apologies. They're like a get out of jail free card and you don't have to worry once you're forgiven. Of course there's the healing process, so that you can fix the damage that's been done but you've already been forgiven.

I don't apologise or forgive but Vega does. She has been sending me texts, tried calling me and even said sorry on my Slap page. Once upon a time I would have forgiven her straight away but my wounds are just to deep. Cat, who is my best friend, tried to help me forgive her but I can't.

Even if I did it's not like I could date her again. I have an amazing boyfriend and he loves me. We do fight from time to time but that's what most couples do. If I had to chose between them I'd probably just cry because I wouldn't know who. That's why it's easier to hate To-Vega.

This weekend has been just staying with Beck. My dad of on a business trip so he doesn't know where I am. Beck is my shield and he keeps me safe from my own thoughts but this weekend he seemed... off? Like he didn't want me to be there or just didn't care. He even tried starting arguments for know apparent reason. And just when I think he's cooled down-,

"Jade we need to talk." The infamous break up line, more well known than the 'it's over' but less cheesy than the 'it's over'.

"Really Beck, at least tell me what I did wrong."

"You've been perfect it's just-"

"There's someone else?" He nodded and I sighed. Just my luck. "Who is it?"

"It's Tori." If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed but my anger knows no bounds.

"Vega! Fuck Beck it just had to be her, didn't it? The girl who started flirting with you the day she met you and you're suddenly in love with her?! Can you tell me how you came to the conclusion that you want to be with her? Enlighten me!" He just stared down, working up the courage to say something.

"She just beautiful, funny and... nicer" Nicer?

"Nicer! Well Beck, I'm so sorry that after all these years of us being together that I wasn't nice enough for you!" And I left. He could have stopped me but he didn't, he just let me go.

And now once again Tor-Vega is ruining my life, always making people like her even if it was unintentional. Another reason to hate Victoria Vega.

The next day at school I swear every single girl I knew was all over Beck, even Cat! Of course Vega(I said it right this time) wasn't but it didn't look like she was at school. I shouldn't say anything to her if I see her because she will stop at nothing to make sure I forgive her. I mentally punch my self for knowing her that well. I should head to class but Andre stops me.

"Hey Jade could you uh see Tori?" She has an errand boy, how spineless of her.

"Why can't she?"

"Well this is actually me asking. You see she really wants you to forgi-"

"Nope." He stares at me.

"Let me rephrase that, she NEEDS you to forgive her. She can't stop thinking about it and she just- she's off today, like she's getting better at acting but I can see that it's eating her." I look at him.

"Do you even know what she did to me?"

"She told me about you two and I know that some messed up shit she did to you but that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve to be forgiven. You're the reason she's so nice to everyone because she hurt you, she can't not be nice because she knows that the person she caused the most pain won't forgive her. So at least take it into consideration, at least for her sake" The bell rang "I'll see you around Jade." And he left. And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shut out what he said to me. At least school will be a distraction.

I wasn't distracted enough because I was in almost every class Vega was in. It wouldn't be a problem if I couldn't see the pain she had in her eyes, the way she acted as if she knew that people would notice if she was sad so she tried to hard to be happy. It was a sad attempt and I almost felt sorry for her. No Jade you can't feel sorry after what she did to you. I was having an inner battle with my self and it was tearing me apart. It cooled down when I was at Advance Art and didn't have to see Tori. But that was the second last period of the day and I saw the last period which of course had to be Music. This is gonna be a tough day.

Our homework was to practice a song of our choice which is pretty easy until you fell you're butchering it. Of course I was confident that I would be able to do it and got an A+ without even trying. But the worst outcome happened when I saw that Vega was the last to go up. And of course he had to sing something about me.

_**(AN: I'm gonna let you recognise this song so if you don't know it, which you should, ask.)**_

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

That was the last straw. I rushed to the bathroom and knowing Vega she would follow. She found me and was crying. I couldn't take it. I grabbed her and pulled into hug. We stayed like that for few minutes until I said-

"We can be friends but that's it."

"Jade-"

"I'm letting go, you and I don't deserve to be sad forever."

And I let it go but unfortunately the one thing I couldn't let go of was her. And deep inside I didn't want to.

_**AN:And done for now, please review and don't be shy to help me with this story. If you think it's awesome then let me know. I also want to thank everyone(700+) for reading this, and I want to say that the best is yet to come. Now it's time for me to stop being lazy and write a chapter longer than 2000 words. **_


	6. Our Love Always Stays

_**AN: another chapter, also I realised that I haven't put a disclaimer on all of my chapter so here.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Victorious.**

**Jades POV:**

I would be lying if I said that being with Tori again was a disaster. Ever since day one we just clicked, she would keep me in check while I would let her live a little. Of course hanging out with her brought up some old feelings but I just had to live with it, I mean she's just a friend and I don't think it's a good idea to start dating her again. We did have the awkward moments when our hands touched or when I caught her staring at me but it's just how we decide to go on. Eventually I won't take it anymore but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

It was Saturday and Tori decided to have a catch up day on all the things that were going on in our lives.

"And then, she just kept shaking uncontrollably and I felt so bad." Tori said as we were talking about how she unfriened(not a word) Ann Smrsky.

"Wait let me get this straight... you shot the girl with a taser because she slept with your boyfriend."

"Yup." She said adding a popping sound to the 'p'.

"Remind me to never get o n your bad side." This taser incident happened half a year ago but she still felt bad about.

"I just felt so bad because she was my best friend" I gave her a questioning look. "I was still a sort of bully back then even though I apologised to them when no one saw me and also tried to-"

"Vega! You're blabbering." I said with an annoyed tone. I don't know why I don't call her by her first name, I guess Vega kinda grew on me and she doesn't hate it as much as Vicky.

"Sorry, I just feel so bad now."

"Well it's okay because I could never ask for more from you."

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?" Tori hesitates. She starts fidgeting like she's working up the courage to ask me something.

She breathes. "Doyouwanttosleepover." She said it so fast I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. A sleepover is probably a good idea especially since we want to build a friendship.

"Yes. It would be fun." She had a smile that was so wide, you would think she was on laughing gas.

"Awesome, you could sleep in my bed and borrow my clothes and-"

"Umm Vega?" I said pointing at my chest. "It my be a little tight." She giggled and blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll give you my biggest shirt." I nodded. To think that she had bigger boobs than me when we were dating. I shut my eyes. Don't think about that Jade I thought to myself. And just to think that this friendship wasn't getting anymore fucked up.

The sleepover wasn't all that bad. Just a little cliché. We watched a few movies, at some pizza had a pillow fight here and there, talked about our love lives and I actually let her do my nails. I mean it's was really cool and I enjoyed my self but it's just too cheesy. I almost slapped my self when I saw the nail polish. The highlight was Tori's face when I put on her pjs. It's not like they were anything slutty, just a shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. They were tight but it wasn't uncomfortable. But the way Tori stared at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Like what you see?" I said in a sexy tone. Tori bit her lip and blushed. She apologised and left me. I mean I know I'm sexy but you don't have to say sorry for it. And the funny thing is, I liked the way she stared at me because it gave me confidence and made Vega blush.

After a night we decided to sleep early since she wanted us to go to a pool party at Cat's place. I got in with Tori and it felt awkward sleeping next to her but thanks to her talking I was mind was kept at ease.

"You know Jade that you're a pretty good actress, why don't you show this side to other people?" She questioned and I guess she already knew the answer.

"Because people have the amazing power to hurt fragile things." She almost cried into my shoulder and if I didn't let her would have been practically on top of me.

"It's fine Vega." I tried to reassure her.

"No it's not! I broke you and it's all my fault."

"You made up for it, and I forgave you. Now before you get all emotional you should go to sleep." And we slept. For awhile it was weird but we got used to it.

I kept on being woken up by Tori sleep talking and when I finally do go to sleep Tori wakes me up.

"Jade?" She asks again with a nervous tone.

"Yes Vega?"

"Do you still want me?" She says it like I couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Why are you asking this?" She stares at me.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question." Damn where the hell was all this sexiness from?

"Yes." I breathe, I'm actually relieved I said that but what does she think? "Now answer mine."

"It's because," She says leaning closer to my face. "I want you too." And she closes the gap between us. I feel like I'm on fire and I kiss back. She smiles when I do this and I almost yelp. She breaks the kiss to breathe and I just stare.

"Tori-"

I wake up almost falling off the bed. I try and catch my breath as I recall the events of the oh so vivid dream. I look to see Tori still fast asleep. I go back to sleep hoping that what I felt in the dream isn't what I feel in real life.

The next day we were at Cat's house and I didn't tell any one about my dream. Of course I didn't have time with the guys perving over my tight bikini. Honestly I didn't have a choice because I didn't bring my own swimsuit but Beck thinks that I'm doing this to get to him. It's funny how that idea hadn't even come to mind but I guess I've been hanging out with Tori to long.

I was busy swimming in the pool when Cat asked if I'd seen Andre or Tori. I said I'd go look for them in the house. I eventually found them but it looked like they were having an argument. I was about to intervene when Andre kissed her. I died inside and I just had to get away.

"Found them!" I yelled and ran outside. I told Cat I wasn't feeling well and left. I drove Tori to Cat's and so I got into my car and drove. I barely made it to the first stop light before I started crying and I had to admit. The reason why I am in so much pain right now and the fact that I needed another guy kissing her mad it clear. I'm in love with Victoria Vega.

**_Well that's that. Wanted to point out that I have over 1000 views according to my statistics so thanks. Anyone know the song to my previous chapter. You have to its one of the best songs in the world. I honestly think I'm not doing something right so feel free to tell if there's any errors, grammar and things wrong with the story in general. Thanks and Review :)_**


End file.
